


Bloody trio

by Woon



Series: A collection of Jerome Valeska stories [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Not a healthy relationship, Sex, slow descent into madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Three short little poetic things about a certain crazy Ginger.





	Bloody trio

**Author's Note:**

> These were the first Jerome related things I ever wrote, just thought I would plop them here, they were short so I put them together on one page.

****

**> Bloody tears <**

     It was hard to tell when the screaming had stopped and the laughter had begun, you just knew there were always tears. It was hard to tell if they were happy or sad tears anymore. The killing never truly stopped bothering you. Afterwards, he would purr in your ear, tell you how proud he was of you. The blood all over your hands and face, he would kiss away the tears. Promises to keep you with him forever, sometimes he meant it other times you couldn’t be sure. You rarely slept, the dark circles underneath your eyes, the nightmares always came for you. He took your innocence in more ways than one. You hated and loved him for it, for forcing you to be free.

**> Bloody Kisses<**

      Sanity is a tenuous thing, who knew a simple kiss would undo yours, a touch of his lips and you were undone. The feel of his tongue slipping over your lips, bringing you closer to the edge of falling into the abyss. The sudden pain of him biting your lip, the blood on both your tongues, bliss. “I’m going to set you free, baby.” You bite him in response, he growls in pleasure. Painful, bloody kisses. The chaos of his love dragging you further into hell, both of you laughing the whole way. 

****  
  


**> Bloody Love<**

       His fingers ran through your hair, mouth against your ear whispering. Beautiful lies you want to believe. The knife clattering as it hits the hard tiles beneath your feet. Warm and slick the blood covers your hands. It’s the same with every kill, it never gets easier. The path to freedom is fraught with sacrifice, he assures you. Clothing falling away, leaving yourself bare to him, blood still coating your hands intertwining with his. The floor cold against your back, stealing your warmth, he provides the heat you need. Making you his with every thrust, pouring his love into you. You can never escape, but then you never really wanted to…


End file.
